The New, New World
by UsernameLoading
Summary: It happened so many years ago but I remember it like the back of my hand. It seemed like any other summer day. But something was off. I was only 14 years old at the time. This is the story, in my eyes, of how Panem was founded.


**Here is my very first fanfiction. I am super excited. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't really know why people do this because obviously I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Summary:

It happened so many years ago but I remember it like the back of my hand. It seemed like any other summer day. But something was off. I was only 14 years old at the time. This is the story, in my eyes, of how Panem was founded.

It all started one crystal clear day. I was extremely excited. It was the first time I got to see my friends since school had let out. It had only been a couple of days since I last saw them but I was used to seeing them basically everyday and I missed them. I was outside looking off into space biting my nails that I didn't have time to prepare.

"Alice!" Screamed my friend who had just jumped me throwing all her weight on me and making me plummet to the ground. "Thanks for pushing me to the ground, Crystal. Next time warn a girl." I stated as I stood up next to the jumping girl.

"Aw. I'm sorry I'm am just so excited." She said with a big, bright smile. Crystal has been my friend since preschool. I was extremely shy as a kid and she was, well annoying and over-hyperactive. It is a wonder how we become friends. But over time she grew on me. She grows on everyone. You couldn't hate her. She was just one of those people.

"Incoming." I heard a girl scream. I snapped out of, yet another, daydream and readied myself. I was not going to end up on the ground again. Of course with my luck plus my clumsiness I ended up on the ground anyway.

"Alice, you need to be more careful." I looked up to see my two friends smiling down at me. "Says the girl who pushed me down in the first place, Max. Or should I say Maxine."

"You know I hate it when people call me that!" The girl said with much anger in her voice. Max has been my friend for who knows how long. Our parents had been friends and her family was also our neighbor. So we pretty much grew up with each other. She moved when we were in third grade but we still went to the same school.

Crystal, Max, and me. We have been friends forever. We had never had a fight. Everyone called us the triplets because we were inseperable and we also sort of looked a like. Well at least we used to.

"Why don't you guys help me up." I said hoping that one of them was in a mood of helping people. They stared at each other then back at me and in perfect unison they said, "Naw."

"What great friends you guys are. I offer my home to you for a night and you repay me by pushing me to the ground. Twice." I sarcastically stated. "Yup." They said again in unison. Another explain of why we were called the triplets, we could talk in perfect unison.

We walked into my house. Talking about who knows what when I heard the news on tv. "Relations between the U.S. and the reunited Korea are becoming more tence then ever. The United States has taken many precautions over the past 11 years. The U.S. army have planned safe houses in every city. We advise you to have an escape route to these safe houses. More news will be on its way. For now have a good afternoon."

"That is scary." Max stated, breaking the silence. I didn't even realize that we had all stopped in our tracks to listen to the news. All our happy, energetic smiles had turned to serious, meloncholy faces.

"Anyone wanna go to get some ice cream?" I asked trying to brighten the mood. "Hell yeah!" Max and Crystal stated like nothing had happened before. "Wait. Do we have to walk there. I hate walking. Well far distances anyway." Crystal said in her normal voice that would be considered a normal persons outside voice. This is the girl who is the most athletic out of the three of us.

"It isn't extremely far. Don't worry." I said sarcastically knowing it was about a 25 minute walk. If we could cut through yards it would probably be a 10 minute walk. "Good." She stated sadisfied not picking up on my sarcasm.

If you are wondering why any kids would go off after hearing that on the news. It is because we are used to it. We were only three when it all started. I don't really rememeber what happened. We weren't taught it in school and my parent never told me. Now that I think about it I don't think anyone remembered how it all started.

As we were walking I looked at my friends with a smile. Memorizing this moment and our reactions to the world around us. Crystal was tall and really skinny. She was wearing her world renown smile. She had beautiful blue eyes and I was so jealous of her. She was wearing a camo top and shorts. As were the rest of us. Max was tall but not skinny like Crystal. She wasn't fat or anything. She had green eyes which I was also jealous of. And me. Well I was the shortest of all three of us but I was still pretty tall. I had brown eyes. Definatly not as beautiful as my two friends eyes. We all had light brown hair. Well as our original hair color. Max liked to experiment with her hair and had dark red hair at the time.

Yes the perfect day indeed. It was so perfect that I had been daydreaming. Again. I didn't notice that my two friends had stopped

"What? You guys tired already!" I said laughing. They just shook their heads. They were looking up at the sky. Just then I realized that something wasn't right. I had felt like this all day but just shook it off because I was so excited. When I looked up I saw military airplanes.

The scary thing is that not all of them were United States' airplanes.

**How was the first chapter. Good. Bad. Ugly. This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what I need to work on because I had fun with this and I want to get better. Please review!**

**If you review I will make you some cheesecake.**


End file.
